


Knight Boy 《骑士男孩》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter is 16., Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: A story of spidey Peter Parker and Mr.Stark about how their relationship has stepped out of line.





	Knight Boy 《骑士男孩》

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Underage Sex, Peter is 16.  
> Avengers: Infinity War [SPOILERS]
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story:)

Knight Boy  
骑士男孩

By Alex_Sherlock

 

彼得帕克是个普通的高中生，在斯塔克先生的公司实习，与此同时他还有个秘密身份——友好的邻家蜘蛛男孩——或者按照他自己喜欢标榜的说法，不是 Spider-Boy 而是 Spider-Man。

但斯塔克先生不会称呼自己 Spider-Man，而是会亲昵地喊他 kid，这让彼得有些苦恼——既是亲昵又是克制的称呼，让彼得永远被隔在一米之外——就像每次他想拥抱斯塔克先生、或是看到斯塔克先生苦恼的样子想为他分担的时候，总是会被他几句俏皮又不容反驳的话拒绝，即使有时软磨硬泡之后能得到一个拥抱或是拍肩，但那不够，对彼得来说，那还远远不够。

嗯———，这就是彼得的第二个秘密，他对斯塔克先生有比出格还出格得多的想法。斯塔克先生是他的引导者，有着世界上最好的头脑和温柔的心，总是为彼得着想，没错，这是他的斯塔克先生。但是，彼得想要的比这更多，他想要站在斯塔克先生的身侧，做他的队友，为他分担忧虑。还想参与他的生活，他想和斯塔克先生一起窝在被窝里看电影打游戏吃甜甜圈，想做斯塔克先生永远的骑士，想让斯塔克先生真正地看着自己……彼得想要的很多，而斯塔克先生是他大多数想法的主角。

彼得不是那种特别擅长掩藏的人，他能想到的既不表现得太明显又能满足心愿的方式就是——以学习和实践为理由总在斯塔克先生身边晃悠。这给了他一些了解斯塔克先生的机会，比如他喜欢的咖啡口味是什么，但这依然不够，彼得渴望的是真正的参与斯塔克先生的生活，而不是只能通过生活细节去想象。不过，这还是给他带来了一些便利，斯塔克先生终于给了彼得一张通行证，现在他可以随时进入斯塔克先生的办公室，这完全是最高特权了，就像一个真正的复仇者。斯塔克先生甚至还答应，每周抽出两个晚上和彼得一起在斯塔克工业的实验室里做一些研究，彼得现在拥有了全世界最好的实验老师。

在最初的兴奋过后，彼得渐渐发现斯塔克先生生活的另一面。就在最近，好几次斯塔克先生在实验当天傍晚发信息取消实验，理由是工作繁忙，今天也是这样，彼得放下手机，仰头叹了一口气。彼得对每次实验都期待万分，十分不想取消，可是又怕给斯塔克先生添麻烦……思前想后，青少年的固执占了上风，于是，十分钟后，彼得趴在了斯塔克先生的办公室外墙上。他发现斯塔克先生并没有在工作，而是在喝着酒，整个人无力地躺在沙发上。就在他准备离开的时候，斯塔克先生给他打来了电话。两分钟后，彼得坐在了斯塔克先生的办公室里，面前放着一杯果汁。

“那么现在，kid，来解释一下你为什么要趴在我办公室外面，既然你已经有通行证了”，斯塔克先生定定地看着彼得，眉头微微皱起。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark，我只是想要弄明白情况到底是怎样的，最近三星期的实验都被取消了，我想知道为什么…还有，我有些担心你……”

斯塔克先生沉默了一会儿，接着摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉毛，“好的，是这样，kid，我很抱歉最近都没能履行我的承诺，我最近的状态不是很好，希望你原谅我，我会尽早恢复实验的，你可以信任我…”

彼得稍微有些着急地打断了斯塔克先生的话，“我当然信任你，Mr.Stark，我没有任何其他的意思，我只是因为实验被取消觉得很惋惜，今天的行为是我的错误……希望你原谅我，Mr.Stark。”

“事实上，我一点都没有责怪你…”，斯塔克先生一边说着一边准备站起身，却因为地板上的杂物一下没能站稳，彼得立刻上前扶住了他的手臂，两人间的距离瞬时间拉近，托尼可以感受到彼得身上属于年轻人的高体温，随着手臂与手掌的接触传递到敏感的神经末梢，而彼得也闻到了斯塔克先生身上酒精和香水混合的气味，一时之间两个人都没有发出声音，奇怪的局面直到斯塔克先生默默拉开了一点距离才被打破。

“Peter，我觉得你今天还是早点回家吧，我会尽快恢复实验，但是今天大概不行，很抱歉，kid。”

彼得听见这句话，闷闷地跟斯塔克先生道别，留下斯塔克先生一个人冲着彼得离开的方向叹气。伤脑筋的年轻人，他想。其实他早就发现了不对劲，从男孩开始每天给自己发各种关于生活细节的短信开始，没有哪个高中男生会热衷于把自己的生活分享给非同龄人，除非背后的心思不仅仅是分享。

在恋爱关系中身经百战的托尼斯塔克，突然发现自己在如何应对年轻人稚嫩而热烈的感情上没有丝毫经验，于是决定让时间去冲淡一切，毕竟，年轻人在经历过更多之后，会很快转移情感到其他人身上吧。抱着这个想法，他注意着和彼得保持距离，然而一段时间过去了，状况并没向好的方向变化，托尼一边感到伤脑筋，一边却不可抑制地觉得宽慰，这成为了他心里隐秘而罪恶的愉悦，年轻人的热情和坚持不知不觉间已经让他的心背叛了他的理智。他的目光不可控制地凝聚在彼得的身上——像夏日一样热烈的年轻人，永远不知疲倦地在自己身边打转，像一只忠诚的小狗。但是从那双眼睛就可以看出来，彼得并不总是像他表现出来的那样乖巧和无害，托尼想到，尤其是彼得和自己单独相处的时候，在自己背过身去的时候，年轻人热情的视线总是集中在自己的腰背和臀部，托尼可以确定，自己在那些时候感受到的是真实的侵略性。那些看似不经意的触碰，传递的热量却如此惊人，足以搅乱托尼的思绪，最严重的时候，只要彼得走进他所在的房间，他的背部就开始发烫，他甚至怀疑这个年轻人是用火炉做的。

实验不久就恢复了，在两方同时的沉默中，状况继续朝不可控制的方向发展，直到某一天半夜，彼得摇摇晃晃地爬进了斯塔克先生的卧室。彼得轻声呼唤着 Mr.Stark，摘下了自己的面罩，斯塔克先生看见彼得脸上大片的红晕，猜到这不听话的男孩大概是和同学一起偷喝酒了。

“你这是不顾年龄禁令去偷喝酒了吗？这可非常不好，kid，我认真的，这对你的身体非常不好…”，斯塔克先生准备起身给他倒点水，彼得却窜上了他的床，整个人趴伏在了斯塔克先生的身上。

托尼心里的警钟响了，这很不妙，他努力地想挣脱彼得，结果好像刺激了酒醉的年轻人某根竞赛的神经，彼得用蜘蛛力量让他根本动不了，他只好尝试着跟彼得说话，“Peter，你先把我松开，我去给你倒水……”

彼得乖乖地松开了斯塔克先生，在斯塔克先生给他拿来水时，也顺从地喝了几口，可就在斯塔克先生准备起身时，年轻人又用双腿紧紧地圈住了斯塔克先生的腰，用的力气太大以至于托尼手里的水几乎全洒了。彼得顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，摆出一副无辜的神情，接着凑了上来，吻住了斯塔克先生的嘴唇，年轻人的唇瓣像是色泽亮丽的苹果，甚至连气味也带着甜香。趁他不注意的空档，彼得伸了舌头，但是大概是缺乏经验的原因，年轻人的动作相当生涩，像是从未捕食过的小蛇。大概过了十几秒，托尼终于找回自己的理智，中断了这个吻。他严肃地看着彼得，问他知不知道自己在做什么，年轻人感受到他认真的语气，开始小声嘟囔些什么，托尼仔细地听着，发现他是在嘟囔着我喜欢斯塔克先生之类的话，中间还夹杂着类似“想和斯塔克先生一起去吃皇后区最好吃的三明治”的话，托尼听到这些，忍不住摇摇头，张口斟酌了一会，似乎想说“幼稚”，最终却什么都没说出口。

年轻人再次吻了上去，两人之间的温度迅速上升，彼得圈住斯塔克先生的腰往右转了一圈，跨坐在斯塔克先生身上。斯塔克先生一边吻着一边把两个人碍事的衣物扒掉，同时感到全身发热，因为有个小火炉正缠着他，他找回一点理智，让醉酒后更为急躁的年轻人耐心些，接着一步一步打开自己的身体，直到夏日笼罩了两人。

 

平静的地球生活过得很快，彼得在校车上看到那个圆形飞船的时候，就感受到了危险，但他还是跟去了，义无反顾的，甚至没考虑到了太空没有氧气怎么办，幸好有斯塔克先生，最为他着想的斯塔克先生，彼得想，自己才能从可怕的缺氧中活过来。在那艘敌人的飞船上，斯塔克先生为彼得举行了简短的受封仪式，现在彼得是一名真正的复仇者了，而且还是斯塔克先生的骑士，年轻人想着，嘴角止不住地上扬。

对抗灭霸的战斗失败了，队友们陷入了沉默，直到彼得突然感觉不太舒服，一下倒在托尼的身上。斯塔克先生回抱住了他。斯塔克先生穿着破碎的盔甲，彼得真切地感受到了他的体温，斯塔克先生的手臂紧紧地箍着彼得的肩膀，不让他滑到地上，直到力气耗尽，两人一起倒在了地上。Mr.Stark 的眼睛里的蓝色还是那么好看，等等，他好像哭了，Peter 后知后觉地感觉到自己的身体在消失。

年轻的男孩这时真正地慌了，他从未经历过这种感觉，他出于本能地向他最信任的人求助，“I don't want to go, Mr.Stark. I don’t want to go. Please......”

男孩软软的呼救声像针一样扎着斯塔克先生的耳膜，“No. Kid. No. Come back.”，他还没能说几句话，就看见泥土的颜色爬上了彼得年轻的脸庞，男孩的表情里虽然有着惊慌，更多的却是一如平日的倔强和不服输，紧紧抿着唇，双眼凝视着斯塔克先生，像是干渴中的人渴求着泉水。

男孩消失了，变成尘土从斯塔克先生的怀抱里溜走了，托尼身边所有的人都消失了，他在这颗孤独的星球上，周身只有尘土。

但那不是尘土，那是他的男孩，他举起曾拥抱彼得的手，把脸深深地埋了进去。

 

【The End】

  

【？】


End file.
